Erased ( Captain Swan Daughters AU)
by A-blink
Summary: Emma and Killian met along time ago in the enchanted forest but there memories were stolen as the first curse happened. What will happen when a reminder comes to storybrooke making everyone rethink there 28 years that they lived...Was it 28 or only 11 years ? Who made them forget the 17th years they lived in the castle and what about emma's memory from the 17 years she lived
1. Chapter 1

Along time ago , in the enchanted Forest.

There was a loud swooshing of air against the leaves of the tree , the floor was wet and the large windows and walls of the castle were moist , there were no one outside the castle. it was raining hard for the past hours. the sky was still dark when king charming and queen snow decided to go out and look for,there daughter, Emma as she wasn't found in her room as everyone thought the worse had happened and that she ran away.

" Snow , i will find her " Charming said reassuring snow as he kissed her forehead and the king went with the Seven Dwarves.

* * *

A brown mare ran across a small strip of land breaking through the sea. A pirate rode on top and yelled for the horse to go faster , for he heard the rumours and he feared the consequences if it was the truth.

he had to find , his princess.

For 5 months they have been separated , due to the king who thought that his daughter was too good for a pirate , the whispers of his soulmate voice , pushing him to go faster.

the steed gallops into the forest , where thick fog lied and trees intertwined together. It was difficult for the man to pass through the tangled web of these trees , but Killian pressed on.

As the journey through the forest continues and by the time the sky was starting to brighten up , Further ahead is a women judging from her figure wearing a hood as she was giving hook her back and petting her pirate walked silently toward her and closed her eyes as she shifted from her place and turned slowly around to see her pirate.

" you ... " she whispered and placed her hand on his face. " I thought you forgot me "

" Never ... There's not a day that go by where i won't think of you " he stated smiling , overcome with joy to finally see her.

" will you always love me ? "

" Always and forever " Killian declared as he leaned to kiss her but he pause as he hear a voice from behind.

" get your hands away from my daughter " Charming stated as he through a sword that almost scar Killian face.

" Father ! " Emma said pissed as she gets in-front of the pirate. " I am not going to let you hurt him , anymore " The young lady continued.

" You are only 16 , you don't know what is best for you " Her dad said as he offers his hands.

" Killian and i were in-love from the first moment i sow him in the bar and he protected me from them , he is my hero " Emma said as she holds his hand Firmly.

Charming seemed to put his guard down as emma continued explaining how she was in-love with this man that her father hated.

" Does he really make you happy " Charming asked as the blonde nodded in agreement.

" Then come on , lets all get back to the castle " Charming said with a wide smile in his face.

The Blonde women eyes opened widely in astonishment. not knowing whatever that's a bad news or good news. My father never liked Killian from the moment he lied eyes on him at the ball. " what is the catch " She uttered.

" No catch , but your mother told me about your little secret " Charming said as he brought his series face back.

" What secret , love ? " Killian asked.

I knew i shouldn't tell my mother a secret , she would always tell my father. " nothing , come on let go to the castle " Emma responded as she took hook's hand and walked to his horse leaving her horse behind for her father to take with.

* * *

He looked at the women beside him whose head rest on his bare chest. Killian gently brushed her hair with his fingertips behind her ears , revelling her face. her eyes were still closed but she smiled.

" Good morning , love " Killian whispered into her ears and kissed her cheeks.

Emma blushed , opened her eyes and looked at his blue eyes " good morning "she pulled her self from under the blanket while holding it to cover her self and levelled her face to Killian as she kissed his lips as she leaned her head on his shoulder " You need to know something " Emma said.

" I am Pregnant " Emma stated nervously as she was waiting for hook reaction. " I am 5 month far " she paused as her nerves got the best of her and she said " come on say something ".

He smiled as he knew already from the time he sow her in the woods as figure completely showed it , it was a small bump but it was looked at his soulmate eye and it was full with fear. " I can take care of the baby on my own " She continued as she avoided eye contact and her eyes were directed on the sheets. He grabbed her chin gently as she looked directly in his eyes. " I will always stand by you , Always and forever " He finally spoke as he could hear the relief in her voice as she spoke " I knew it , i told my dad that you won't bail " She said as she smiled over took by joy as she started kissing him not noticing that there was a knock on the door.

" Emma , did you wake up " Charming said from behind the door as he knock repeatedly.

Without thinking she pushed Killian off the bed as he hide under the bed as he was supposed to be in the guest room not in emma's room.

" is .. there some-one here ... with you ? " Charming asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms.

" No daddy " Emma answered as she pulls up the angel face.

" Okay , We are waiting for you down " He added as he closed the door slowly glancing a final look inside the room as he finally close it.

" Is he gone ? " Killian asked as he move from under the bed.

" Oh .. just come out already " Emma said as she lied her forehead on her hands.

* * *

A/N : hope you enjoyed this chapter , and along the process of the chapters everything will be much clearer , thanks for considering to read my story :)

Comment

Vote


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Pirate Babies

The sun was starting to shine bright , the sky was painted in blue to a lighter hue as the morning come aproshing. All the days for the past 3 months were filled with Emma's parents worrying about there daughter and unborn grandchildren and charming setting for preparation of the next attack from the Evil Queen who Came for the last 17 years on emma's Birthday trying to cast a curse but every year she fails as there were a stronger power than her's which was emma's power but because this year Emma is pregnant they are making preparations.

* * *

The dinning table was filled with silence as there was a glare coming from charming directed to captain Killian as they were the only one sitting waiting for both snow and emma to come to the breakfast table which was prepared by granny and ruby who were helping around the castle.

The time passes by and finally Emma approached the table going directly to the seat located near the pirate as he stood up and pulls the chair for the blonde to sit in directing a wink toward her which doesn't go unnoticed by Charming.

" Good Morning " Emma said , smiling as she heard everyone responding back but she pay much attention to them because of the kicks in her tummy as she rubs her hands on her belly.

" they are going to be boys , I absolutely sure " emma cooed to Killian , breaking the silent in the table.

Killian smiled toward her " No , I hope they are girls so they would be beautiful just like there mother" as she approached to kiss his cheeks she noticed the glare from her father so she packed back and just smiled toward him and we all continued eating our breakfast silently.

* * *

Emma's Room :

" Well " he said with his accent. " that was Fun ". he frowned as he hated living in the castle with the stares directed to him every time he spoke , the only reason he stayed at the castle was because of emma and the babies.

" Soon my father will approve , Don't worry " Emma said reassuring him as she kissed him but was interrupted.

" Oh " Emma squealed , her brows furrowing " I think even the babies don't like seeing there father sad ". The babies's kicks have been more frequent since Emma stepped onto her eight month of pregnancy.

" Hello Babies , you are giving your Mother a hard time , huh ? " Hook muttered as he rubbed the baby bump kneeling to be the exact level of Emma's belly.

Emma chuckled in admission of how adorable the pirate seemed although he was tuff on the outside , he was a kind man and that was one of the reason she fell in love with him.

she grimaced just as Killian caught her expression , she began pursing her lips and drawing long slow blows " Clearly , I wasn't prepared for all this pain " she tried to say without the sound of complaining. because although she is just 16th and this pregnancy was totally not planned , it was more than what she could ask for as she could totally imagine the rest of her life living with her twins and Killian.

* * *

countless stars and the bright moon shinned across the sky as the night started to consume the kingdom , Everyday ended as the more worried everyone got including emma as after 1 month was her 17th birthday and she knew that the evil queen wouldn't leave there kingdom alone without a fight. The silence bounced through the castle walls as all the blonde could hear was the wind blowing but she couldn't sleep as the babies kicks started to increase and she couldn't handle it. on the other side , Killian was sleeping like a baby next to her she watched her precious guy sleeping.

After a few minute Killian was startled by the groaning of Emma while she was walking across the room as she hardly can talk a breathe.

" Are you okay , love ? " He finally spoke after a few minute.

" Do you want me to call your mother " He continued as he stood up and help assist her back to bed.

She nodded in agreement as she clutched his hands tightly to not leave her by herself and so his only choice was to scream and he knew the guards were just at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Few Hours had past and all I could hear was the sound of emma screaming as i was by her side holding her hand but the feelings in my hand were almost gone due to her holding my hands firmly and almost crashing my only remaining hands.

" Push love , just one last time " Killian said as all Emma thought about was the pain that was moving through her body.

" KILLAIN , SHUT UP " Emma screamed as she kept on pushing hard.

* * *

The ray of sunshine striking through the room as a smile draw on my face holding my beautiful daughter as i couldn't hope for a better gift for my birthday.

I stared at the beautiful baby girl I was holding in my arms as the other baby was in Killian's hand who was sitting in the rocky chair as he was slightly falling asleep after 24 hours stright of him comforting me through the pain and my parents went to sleep after a long day.

" Killian " I whispered as i wanted to see if he was asleep or not. " Yes .. " He answered as he reunite his strength to stay awake but i could see right throw his his soul.

" if you want to sleep , I can hold my beautiful Girls " I reassured him as he came approaching to me with the baby girl in his arms as he kissed my forehead.

" what was that for " I asked.

" I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love . my Milah , to believe i could ever fall involve again, that is ... until i met you " He said.

I couldn't help but smile as i looked in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was starting to set a bit earlier , the sky was painted in orange deepening to a darker hue as the evening came approaching. all the days for the past few weeks have been more or less comparable to waking up on the sound of the TWINS crying and Killian counting his sleep as i was the one who woke up in the middle of the night , i wasn't complaining because i loved my beautiful girls and my mother would help me most of the time.

but the past week was peaceful and beautiful just like fairytales. sometimes it was too great to think it is even true or believable.

A streak of light hit the bright blond hair of the women sleeping slightly on the rocking chair. her hand laid inside the crib on Katelyn small hands as she held with her tiny hands her mother fingertip. Killian couldn't help but smile seeing his beautiful family but he couldn't help himself as he went and took Cailyn from the crib as he sow her beautiful blond hair and brown bright eyes and couldn't help himself but smile to his beautiful baby girl. Everyone in the castle were very excited about the new edition to the royal family. The warm wind was rustling against the leaves and Emma's hair was slightly hovering across her face causing her to wake up , her eyes fluttered open as she struggled to focus her sight against the sudden light. she sow a vivd view of a man in-front of her - A man who was holding a child.

" Good morning " Killian said as he continued goofing around with his face hoping to get a smile from his baby girl.

" are you trying to scare her ? " Emma asked with a glint of smirk slowly forming in her lips.

" My love " Killian Greeted with a smile as he leaned to place a tender kiss on emma's rosy lips , he pulled away as he went and took his other daughter Katelyn from the crib as he admired her blue bright eyes and her dark brown hair before he took her into his arms.

" Finally , you woke up " Emma stated as she was up all night between shifts , when Katelyn stops crying , Cailyn continue for the rest as she observed the hour on the wall and it was about to be 11 pm in the afternoon.

" Well " he paused " you never waked me up and Love you forgot i was a pirate , i could sleep anywhere , anytime " he slightly smirked before he refocus his attention on the daughters in his hands.

" You know what today is , right " Emma said as her tone was filled with fear.

" of course , it your birthday " he said as he placed his daughters in the crib making them both cry as Emma focuses on her daughters ,wanting to make them stop not noticing The pirate as he goes to the desk near there bed.

" here you go " Killian said as he forward a kiss before giving his princess a necklace with a swan in the middle of it.

" A swan , seriously ? " Emma asked after she kissed Killian and thanked him.

" Swan Mating is for life is that the swan duo learns from their successes and failures each time they raise there cygnets , and we will always and forever be together raising our children " Killian stated kissing her forehead.

" I never knew swans stay forever together ? " Emma chuckled.

" you are my swan , Emma " Killian continued as he sealed emma lips , kissing her.

* * *

" Killian where are our daughters ? " Emma said freaking out as she was forced to put on a smile everyone else in the kingdom gathered for emma's 17 birthday but every year in the celebration , she is forced to sit the hole evening ,talking to bunch of people , she nearly know and despite it's not acutely being her birthday as they always do it day ahead and on her real birthday they just try to control Regina's power.

" Don't worry love , they are on there way here , your mother took them " Killian said as he locked his hand in emma's as they were announced , following everyone standing up as the look at emma's gown and her prince.

Unlike every other royalty in the castle , Emma and Killian's daughters never got announced from above the bridge so that the evil queen never now about there existence.

* * *

Hook's POV :

Yesterday the ball was interrupted by the blue fairy who prophesied that the original curse will happen because regina is working on a time potion that would take her to the exact same moment Emma was born with the help of Rumplestilskin , This time , and then she will get her happy ending.

If the EvilQueen curse worked and they go to the exact same moment they were supposed to leave , there will be no memory of emma being in the enchanted forest or raised by her parents and most importantly hook and emma meeting and having there kids so to assure that they will remember it and save there kids they had to send them to a place where magic doesn't exist - The real world so the curse doesn't vanish them.

I couldn't help but smile as i looked one final time at my two beautiful twins in my arms covered in blankets similar to emma's blanket with each of them with her name , everything i have dreamed of , a perfect was just like a fairytale princess who come true to me , her eyelids fluttered and with her beautiful green eyes , she stared toward me as she shed a tears.

"Hi "I cooed to her , my smile growing wider. " I will always find you , don't worry my love " I craned my neck so i could kiss the twins forehead so softly.

" Emma , it's time " I said solemnly

As I take one of the magic beans , I always saved and toss it into the floor making a big hole which only takes the twins.

I stared at my babies one last time before they were taken by a smoke.

* * *

28 years ago :

The doors to the hallway slammed open and there she was. The Evil Queen Regina. She smiled at me then She smiled toward emma , with a cocky smile but a smile never the less.

" Where is the baby , snow white " The EvilQueen said as she got a glare from snow white. " she is gone ... you will always lose , you will never win. Good will always win " Snow stated.

" where are you taking us " Snow said as she hold wounded charming in her hands.

" A place where the only happy ending will be mine " The evil queen said laughing her evil smile as the walls came crashing down sending everyone to a town called storybrooke.

* * *

 _A/N : Hello guys .. if you reached to the end thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts :D_

 _next chapter : where did the twins end up ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Author note : Hello guys.. I Just want to say i am really enjoy righting this story so i really hope you like it and there is something i like to add English is not my first language , to be exact it is my third so if there is any grammar mistake or any spelling mistake forgive me ..

hope you enjoy ︎

Bellingham, Washington , The Millers House.

Present day.

The millers woke up to a door slamming shut. looking over to the clock , it reads 1 am in the morning. They already knew that the noise had been made by there daughter , Ella. From the moment she knew that her adopted mother was pregnant , she began to rebel and getting her self into trouble. first they thought it was just a phase that she would grow out of eventually but as 8 months had past it became a habit. Sometimes , it just got too much for them to handle.

Ella squint through the darkness inside the mansion as she steps into the stairs. She tries to be as quit as possible , trying to avoid waking up her parents.

" Young lady , where were you ? " A loud voice came through the quite atmosphere from the top of the stairs , I jump from the sudden noise as I looked up and there was my Father , Colin Miller.

" Jeez ! you scared me , At Max's Party " Ella whisper shouts.

Like every other night for the past 8 months , Ella gets a lecture from her father about coming home before curfew but this time he added , " You are going the day after Tomorrow with your mother to her baby shower party at you aunt's mansion " as I tried to explain " But .." I added as he frowned "No but ! you are going and this is my final word " My dad said as he entered back to his room.

Ella knew that tomorrow would be Hell for her or even worst as she knew that was the worst imaginable punishment her father could have given her. From the moment people knew that her parents were having another child they would always say something like ' you are finally blessed with a child' or 'you would finally get a child' even though i was happy for my parents , it still hurt to think that "I'm not enough' and tomorrow would be like hearing them over and over again saying the same sentences.

Ella opens the door of her bedroom and stumbles again she squint in the darkness until she found the light switch as she toss her bag on the already untidy floor. The brunette girl threw herself on top of her bed as she holds her adoption papers as she always fouces on the blank space in the bio section as all she knew when she was younger was that her birth name was Katelyn but now.. She knew that her bio mother name was Emma Swan due to her DNA sample that was directed into the system as Her bio-mother was also looking for her parents.

* * *

Fairhaven, Washington , Jenny Apartment.

Caylin's POV :

" Cay Wake up NOW ! you are late for your shift " Jenny shouted. I was about to protest , but then i heard the door slammed shut. i groaned while putting the covers over my head , ignoring what my sister said.

No one would die , if i was late 10 more minute , right ? I thought

" Caylin , get up or you will get yourself fired " Jenny said. " you already got fired from 3 jobs before " she finishes , while slamming the door once again after hearing her calling me by my birth name i knew she was angry.

My mind was fuzzy , and my head hurt like hell. with a mental sign , i cautiously opened one eye as i sow the beer bottle laying next to me in bed. I lifted my head from the pillow and pulling my body upward. I rubbed my eyes as i finally managed to open both of my eyes fully.

* * *

breathe , Cay , breathe. I reminded my self before entering the coffee shop. " what brings you late once again , Caylin " My boss , Jack asked. I was about to make up a lie until he decided to cut me off before i could even mutter a word " You know what , just go , I don't even want to hear another one of your lies ". I gave him a nod , and went behind the register counter as i sow my friend kelly smirk as she approached me. " do you have to always come late " she asked.

" well , I am not late it is just that you are always early " I stated , hearing kelly chuckle while i focus my attention on a costumer who just entered the cafe.

" Where is your boss ! " The costumer asked as he seemed nervous and some what up normal. kelly just pointed at the table beside the window were jack was sitting.

Few minute had past as i heard jack calling me over which was strange. " You and kelly are going to cater for a baby shower " He stated as my eyes widen. " No " I replied. " but there is money involved " he added as he winked " how much are we talking about here " i said as i took a seat.

* * *

Bellingham, Washington , Elizabeth mansion , 5 Am.

" I don't know how you got me into this " Kelly said as she gave me a side eye.

" this is your lucky day , do you know how much they are paying us just to decorate this place and bring them food " I stated.

Bellingham, Washington , Aunt Elizabeth mansion , 5 Pm.

Ella's POV :

It was a 10 minute drive but felt like forever as we finally reached aunt Elizabeth mansion , i got a lecture the hole ride about how to act as if i was a dog show that is going to present.

" behave " My mother stated as she finally let go of my hands as we approach the door.

" lets get this over with " I stated as we enter the mansion.

* * *

I went to the bathroom to finally get a break from all the stuff happening outside as my mother kept on dragging me everywhere and as i expected everything would be like , Hell.

" Wait for me near the car , i am going to the toilet for a second " I heard a familiar voice with a sound of a laugh at the end.

I startled as i heard the bathroom door bang closed to the toilet. I hesitantly look away from the reflection of me in the mirror as i was correcting my make-up as i look toward the door and there I sow the young blonde teenager standing in-front of me with Remarkably Similar features as me Other Than the Tiny Detail that was different which was our hair and eye colour.

We were both speechless for a moment as we kept going in circle around each other , it was like if we were twins.


End file.
